The Fight That Brought Love Together
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: When Puck loses Finn, his only friend, what is he to do with these feelings that he can't ignore? Pinn Story Not all that good... Sorry
1. The Fight

Puck had always been best friends with Finn Hudson.  
And he hadn't always understood his feelings for him.  
He couldn't decipher it.  
And it pissed him off.  
Which is probably why him and Finn got into so many fights.

This time it was over Puck's attitude.

"Dude, I'm just saying, you don't need to be so mean to people." Finn said.  
"And dude, I'm just saying that it's who I am and you need to fucking deal with it." Puck argued. Finn scowled at him and Puck's stomach dropped. He hated making Finn mad. But he wouldn't admit that. And he wouldn't admit that he was wrong either.  
"Puck..." Finn said in a forced calm voice. "I'm serious about this. You might have more friends if you were nicer to people."  
"Well, maybe I don't want to make new friends!" He snarled. "Maybe I'm ok with having you and no one else! Did you EVER consider that?!"  
Finn stayed silent.

Finn hated it when Puck, or anyone really, yelled at him. But it really hurt when Puck would yell at him. Puck was supposed to be his best friend, and best friends shouldn't yell at each other.  
"You know what?" Finn made it sound more like a statement than a question. "If you're ok with having only one friend then you would be even more ok with no friends." And he walked away. His fists clenched, anger and pain churning in his stomach.

Puck stood there in the hallway, watching Finn walk away.  
So... they weren't friends anymore?  
Confusion washed over him in waves. His chest tightened and he felt like he was glued to that spot. Like he forbidden to move.  
He stood there until the bell rang.  
And he trudged to class, his head hung low.

Finn fell asleep in class.  
Not a good idea on his part.

When he was awake he couldn't stop thinking about Puck, and then he had to fall asleep?  
It didn't help.  
It just made him dream of Puck. Almost as if he had taken a time machine back into the past.  
Because he was watching himself, talking to Puck, when they were little tikes.  
How they met. He still remembered this day.

"Hey Hudson..." Past Puck said. Past Finn tilted his head to the side.  
"Do I know you?" He asked. Past Puck blushed.  
Finn didn't remember that.  
"I'm Noah. But call me Puck." Past Puck muttered.  
"Oh. Ok. So... What's up?" Past Finn asked. Past Puck shrugged.  
"Nothing."  
"Ok."  
"A-and what's up with you?"  
Finn didn't remember that stutter either.  
Past Finn didn't get a chance to answer. A small brunette had tapped his shoulder. He turned towards her.  
"Uhmmm... Hi." He said.  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked. He stayed silent for a moment.  
"What?" Past Finn's face was sketched with confusion. The brunette looked just about ready to have steam blow out of her ears. But Past Puck interviened.  
"Of course he does. He just doesn't know how to say it. And I think you're pretty too." He smirked. She beamed at him.  
"Thank you!"She exclaimed and ran back to her friends, giggling. Past Finn looked back at Past Puck.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."

"Finn?" Rachel whispered gently, shaking his shoulder.  
"Finn, wake the hell up." Kurt said impatiently and smacked him upside the head. Earning himself a cold look from Rachel. Finn jumped up.  
"Finally. Now, I'm going to class." Kurt huffed. Rachel sighed and gave Finn a small smile.  
"Y'know... you're really cute when you snore." Rachel giggled before following Kurt out of the classroom. Finn sat there for a moment, confused, before picking up his school bag and walking out of the classroom.

Puck was waiting. He tensed whenever someone walked past him. He started to lose hope when the halls were nearly empty and the teacher left the room. He peeked in and saw Finn making his way to the door. He took a deep breath, stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him. Finn stopped dead in his tracks,  
"Look, Finn," Puck began. "I'm really sorry..."  
"Well... you should be." Finn muttered. Puck stepped toward him. Finn just stared, uncertain of what he was supposed to say or do. God, Puck HATED it when Finn did that! He wished Finn would say something. ANYTHING! Just so that Puck would know that it wasn't completely over...  
"What do you want?" Finn asked.

Finn didn't have time to react to Puck's sudden movement. Not before he was up against a wall and Puck's lips were pressed to his.  
He felt a surge of heat go through him, and he wrapped his arms around Puck's waist, pulling him closer.  
Puck let out a soft moan and shoved his tongue down Finn's throat.

The door opened. "What the hell- OHMYGAGA I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE GAY FINN HUDSON!" Kurt exclaimed, a triumphant squeal slipping through his lips.

Finn's eyes popped opened and he jumped up, shouting "GO AWAY KURT, WE'RE BUSY!"

And he was still in class.  
Everyone was looking at him funny and laughing. Except Kurt that is. He just turned around in his chair and gave him a look that said, Dude... are you... fucking... SERIOUS?!  
"Finn Hudson." The teacher boomed, her face tight.  
"Y-yes Mrs. White?" Finn stammered.  
"Principal's office..."  
"Yes ma'am..." he grabbed his stuff and walked down to the principal's office

"Hey!" Kurt called, running to Finn. "What the fuck was that about in Biology today?!"  
"Just back off. It's nothing Kurt." He explained.  
"No. There is NO WAY that was NOTHING! Tell me!" Kurt insisted.  
"Aren't you going to Blaine's tonight?" Finn said through gritted teeth.  
"It can wait a minute for you to explain this to me." Kurt scoffed.  
"You know what?!" He snarled. "It is NONE of your fucking business! And I don't have to fucking tell you shit! Just go to your goddamn boyfriends so you can get yourself fucked or whatever!" He hopped in his car and pulled out of his space. Kurt stood in front of his car.  
Finn rolled down his window and leaned out. "MOVE IT KURT HUMMEL!"  
"I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW FINN!"  
"SINCE WHEN?!"  
"SINCE YOU SAID MY NAME!"  
Finn paused. Then he looked around and motioned Kurt to come over. When Kurt got close enough so that Finn was sure no one would hear him.  
"You just stay out of my sex dreams, got it?" He muttered. Kurt's eyes went anime-wide.  
"W-w-w-what?! Kurt exclaimed loudly.  
"SHHHH!" Finn waved his hands around frantically.  
"What the FUCK was I doing in one of YOUR sex dreams?!"  
"Interrupting me and P-" he stopped himself.  
"You and who?"  
"See you later Kurt." He said, driving off as fast as he could, with Kurt calling out after him.

Puck didn't eat that night.  
He didn't sleep either.  
He did, however, do his homework.  
It was the only distraction that angered and frustrated him enough to completely forget about Finn for a while.  
In just a few short weeks, he discovered that reading wasn't all that bad. It was actually kind of cool. He had to read, Shiloh, and it wasn't all that bad. Puck actually kind of enjoyed reading it.  
But, it wasn't enough.  
Finn was completely ignoring him, and ignoring all of his apologies.  
This was hell.

Finn hated himself.  
He wanted to forgive Puck so badly, but he also needed him to realize just how important this was to him. He hated seeing Puck sitting all alone because he had insisted that Finn sit by some of his other friends and refused to go with him. He hated how Puck always seemed so alone, and it was obvious that he was lonely, but he refused to admit it.  
And he especially hated it when Puck would lie to himself and say that he was ok when he wasn't.

Two months, and Puck was still alone.  
Finn had been hoping Puck would make an attempt to make friends during this time.  
But, instead, he stopped eating, studied all lunch hour, and it seemed like he had gained more muscle, but had lost at least fifteen pounds.  
Finn sighed. It was time.

He set his tray down and plopped in his seat. He gave Puck a small smile when he just blink at him. Confusion shaping his features.  
"Hey." Finn said, his smile widening a bit.  
"H-hey..." Puck stammered. He cleared his throat."What's up?"  
He shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary."  
"Ah. Cool." Puck nodded.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"I was worried about you..." Finn murmured, looking down at his tray.  
"Really?" Puck asked, maybe a bit too hopeful.  
"Yeah." Finn chuckled.  
There was another awkward silence.  
"Hey... do you wanna hang out... after school maybe?" Finn asked.  
"You actually want to hang out with me?" Puck asked, hurt being the backbone of his pained voice.  
"Yeah... I do. Because I miss you and I miss hanging out with you. Don't you remember all those awesome sleepovers we had? Oh, god, remember the one where we walked in on Kurt and Blaine?" Finn laughed. Puck shuddered. Then he laughed as well.  
"Don't remind me." he laughed harder. "But the looks on their faces was funny as hell!"  
"Right?!" Finn exclaimed.

Puck knocked on the front door. His overnight bag in hand. He shuffled his weight from one foot to the other nervously.  
His head popped back up when the door opened.  
"Hello Noah." Kurt said with a small smile.  
"Kurt." He greeted with a nod.  
"Finn is up in his room." Kurt added.  
"Ok. Thanks little buddy." Puck punched him playfully on the arm. Kurt raised an eyebrow in question and Blaine cleared his throat from the other side of the room.  
"Hi Blaine." Puck smiled. However, his good mood wavered and he fast walked to Finn's room after he got a good look at the evil eye that he was getting.  
He knocked timidly on Finn's door.  
"Come on in." Finn called from his desk. Puck entered rather cautiously. Not a whole lot had changed since he had been there last, but it was definitely more organized now then it was then.  
"Hey, earth to Puck."" Finn said, putting his arm around Puck's shoulders. Puck tensed up.  
"Hey, are you ok?" Finn asked. "You seem tense."  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Puck said with a forced smile.  
"You sure...?" Finn asked again, tightening his hold on him.  
"Yeah, I'm sure Finn. Stop worrying about me..."  
Finn leaned in and whispered in his ear, "But... I'm always worried about you Puck..."  
Puck shuddered at the touch of Finn's breath on his skin.

"What the hell was up with that?!" Blaine asked.  
"What?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.  
"Puck!" Blaine exclaimed, his face a light scarlet.  
"Blaine..." Kurt said, his voice full of warning. "Are you SERIOUS?! Is that ALL it is going to take to piss you off?! You're better than this!"  
"Kurt..." Blaine began, his voice hardening.  
"No, Blaine." Kurt cut him off. "You should KNOW by now that I love you, and if you don't then this isn't going to work. I just got you back Blaine, and I don't want to lose you again, but my trust in you is at a fine line right now. You need to prove to me that I made the right decision, because everyday I wonder if I will ever be able to trust you again, or if I even should! Everyday I ask myself if I made the right choice by letting you back in again. I love you, and I want to know that my doubts are wrong, and I wanna know that you love me the same way I love you, but this behavior has GOT to stop! I mean, seriously, I can't talk to Mike, Artie or Mr. SCHUE for pete's sake without you going on some sort of jealous frenzy! YOU cheated on ME! So why the fuck are you watching over my every move?!" Kurt stopped for a breath. Blaine's eyes watered.  
"Y-you're right... I-I just... I-I d-don't know... But I'm really sorr-"  
He was cut off by a loud moan.  
"What the actual FUCK?!" Kurt laughed. Blaine's face went blank.  
"Kurt... isn't your dad at work..?"  
"Yeah."  
"And Carole is at the grocery store right?"  
"Yeah... oh my gaga..." He squealed. "I KNEW HE WAS GAY!"

*Three hours later*

Finn and Puck come out into the kitchen to get something to eat. They stop when they see Kurt and Blaine sitting at the table, smiling eerily at them.  
"Hey." Kurt said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Uhmm... Hi?" Finn said, slightly scared.  
"Hows it going?" Blaine asked.  
"Alright... How about you guys?" Puck replied.  
"What were you guys doing?" Kurt and Blaine said in usion.  
"What do you mean?" Finn asked, his heart pounding.  
"Oh..." Kurt smirked. "I think you both know what we mean."

*Three weeks later*

"When will it be official?" Kurt whined.  
"When we announce it to the Glee Club." Finn sighed.  
"Well can I at LEAST see the ring Puck got you?" Kurt pleaded. Blaine gave Finn the puppy dog eyes from behind Kurt.

"Alright. Alright..." Finn laughed and showed them the ring. Which of course, they completely fangirled over.  
Or would it be fanboyed?  
Finn had no clue.

All he had on his mind was spending the rest of his life with Puck.


	2. Too Tired

"Ok, so I'm thinking that Puck should go with Black and you should either go with White or Blue." Kurt said, turning to the half-asleep Finn Hudson who was yawning behind him. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Finn's face, causing him to jump.  
"Hey, look alive will ya?" Kurt smirked. Finn blushed. This is the fourth time Kurt has had to tell him this in the last ten minutes.  
"I'm trying... but, I'm tired..." Finn complained.  
"Well, that's not MY fault. If you weren't so lazy then you might get used to waking up as early as I do." Kurt sighed. "Early bird gets the worm you know."  
Finn ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't been sleeping well and Kurt was driving him bonkers with all this wedding stuff. Kurt was his little bro, and he loved his enthusiasm for planning this, but, with Blaine visiting his brother in the hospital, Kurt showed no mercy to his daily routine. God, if Blaine were here, he would just be getting up. And it was almost three in the afternoon.  
"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked. Finn looked at him with a blank expression. Kurt frowned.  
"Huh?" Finn asked. Kurt shook his head sadly.  
This will never get done right... Kurt thought bitterly. He had his and Blaine's wedding already planned, along with Quinn and Rachel's wedding, and he still had Brittany and Santana's wedding plans to attend to. If he couldn't get Finn awake enough to figure this out, then he was screwed.  
"I asked you if you were thinking Blue or White." Kurt repeated. "I think you should go with Blue, because it will give the contrast between Puck's Black suit and the decorations. But if you go with the White I should still be able to make it work. So, what are you thinking?"  
Finn paused. He wasn't sure what to say. To be honest, he wanted the planning over with already. He would have been totally cool with Kurt and Blaine just planning the whole damn thing. But, no, Kurt said that both him and Puck needed to be involved. Finn sighed.  
"Blue." He said slowly, hoping he had said the right thing. Apparently he had. Because Kurt's face lit up brightly.  
"Good!" Kurt said, jotting it down in his notepad. "Now that settles that and the decorations then Now, Puck said a Red Velvet Cake, but I know you like the Confetti Cake that Carole likes to make. Do you want to wait until we have both you and Puck around to discuss that? Or should we just go with Red Velvet?"  
Finn groaned. This was going to take FOREVER!


	3. 5am Torture

Puck hadn't gotten the chance to see Finn in a while. And with the notice that Blaine wasn't going to be around for awhile, he knew that Kurt would be busting his chops on the wedding arrangements. He chuckled to himself as he pulled into the driveway of the Hummel household. He didn't even make it out of the car and Finn was running out to meet him. He climbed out of his old clunker.  
"Hey Fi-" He got cut off by Finn pulling him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Finn, who just melted into him.  
Kurt stood awkwardly in the background. He leaned against the door frame and watched the happy couple.  
Then he wondered what Blaine was doing.  
"Hey Kurt." Puck greeted once he pulled away from Finn. "Don't think Finn's ever greeted me like this. You haven't been torturing him too much have you?"  
"Getting up at five am and staying awake for the day when you have stuff to do is NOT torture! He exclaimed in irritation. Puck laughed.  
"Maybe not for YOU!" Finn muttered. Puck rubbed his back.  
"Let's go inside." He suggested. Finn nodded and they all went back to the living room.  
Kurt gave Puck the lowdown of what they had gotten done. Which, wasn't a whole lot.  
"Ok. So, I got the black suit and Finn has the blue suit. You have all the decorations planned. We're going with a Red Velvet Cake. What else do we need to plan?" Puck asked.  
"The guest list for starters." Kurt replied.  
"My family, Finn's family, and you know who else we wanna invite. In fact, except for my family, I'm pretty sure you know everyone we want going." Puck said with a smirk.  
Kurt gave him a look as if to say, 'So? What the fuck is your point?' Puck laughed again.  
"Well, you take care of what you know, I'll take care of my family, and if you have any questions, come talk to us." He said plainly. "Simple as that." He grabbed Finn's hand and lead him back out to the car, where he drove them off to his house. Kurt stayed in the house, incapable of words. He covered his face in his hands and thought about things for a few moments. And that is when he realized that he was just as tired as Finn.


	4. Cooper

Blaine gazed down at his older brother, who laid unconscious, bloodied, broken and bruised in his hospital bed. He sighed heavily and squeezed his hand gently before turning away and stepping out of the room.  
He had never had the best relationship with his brother, but he still loved him, as only a brother could. And he felt bad.  
He wanted Cooper to be alright.  
But his chances were slim.  
He hopped into his car and set his head on the steering wheel for a moment.  
The doctors words still echoing in his head:

_There isn't much we can do now but continue testing, hope and pray for the best. But the possibility cannot be ignored any longer. With both of your parents out of the picture, with your deceased mother and the unknown whereabouts of your father, his life rests in your hands Blaine Anderson. Would you be willing to cooperate with us? It may just be his only hope..._


	5. Be Nice

"He's been grilling you about this ALL day?" Puck asked, trying not to laugh. He watched Finn as he paced the room, continuing to rant.  
"Yes! And oh my grilled cheesus it's annoying!" He ranted. Puck started zoning out, just watching him pace as he ranted on and on.  
"Puck are you listening to me?!" Finn demanded after a few minutes of Puck just watching him with a goofy grin.  
"Of course I am!" Puck defended. He stood and hugged Finn. "I'm listening. It's just weird to see you rant like a ch- like this." He corrected. "Anyway, don't worry about Kurt. Ok? He's just want's to get the plans done and over with so he can focus on everything else. Did you know that he is currently planning four weddings?"  
"No... I didn't..." Finn said, looking guilty.  
"Well he is. So just... cut him some slack ok?"  
"Ok..."


	6. Surgery

"So what was all that stuff about his brother?" Puck asked.  
"I don't know... Apparently Blaine won't even tell Kurt." Finn replied with a shrug.  
"But I thought they told each other everything. What happened to that?"  
"I guess it's really serious then."  
"Yeah... it has to be if Blaine won't even tell Kurt."

"So why are you ignoring the topic of interest?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed. Again. He had been doing that a lot since his visit to see his brother. Not a good sign.  
"Blaine... please? I'm sure you'd feel better if you talked about it."  
"Kurt... I really don't wanna discuss this."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you'd try to talk me out of it. And I'm his only chance Kurt. It sucks, yes. Do I wanna do it? Not really. But I HAVE to! He's my brother."  
"Do what Blaine? What do you have to do?" Kurt asked, grabbing his hand. Blaine just stared at their hands. He loved the feeling of electricity that ran up his arm whenever Kurt held his hand. It was a nice feeling.  
"Surgery. I have to go through surgery."

Kurt just blinked. He didn't know what to say.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because Cooper is going to die if I don't. Ok? I'm scared. And I just want you to be there for me. I don't want you to fight me on this or show any signs of disapproval. I just want your support. I need it. I really do."  
Kurt let out a shaky breath. Blaine was right on one thing. He didn't approve of this.  
But he knew what it was like to lose a family member.  
It wasn't fun.  
Kurt put on his best smile and squeezed Blaine's hand.  
"I support you. And as much as this scares me, I'm here for you. And I won't leave."  
Blaine smiled. Tears brimmed his eyes.  
"Thanks Kurt."


	7. The Ex

Finn had been ignoring Kurt's phone calls for almost a week.  
With Puck's parents gone, they found it more interesting to ignore everyone else for a while.  
And Finn didn't want to talk about the wedding.

In all honesty, he was scared.  
And he didn't know what to do with all of that fear.  
It wasn't like his anger. Where all he needed was a punching bag to take his anger out on.  
There wasn't much you could do to get rid of your fear.

But Finn knew that this wasn't going to go away.  
Not the fear.  
Not the doubt.  
And certainly not Kurt and his damned phone calls.  
He finally picked up the phone.

"Yes Kurt?" He said into the receiver.  
"Why haven't you been answering my calls?!" Kurt demanded.  
"Doesn't matter. Not like you answered MY calls when you left for days on end with Blaine!"

Kurt didn't respond.

"That's what I thought. Now, what do you want?" Finn sighed.  
"Well there are wedding plans..."  
"I had a feeling that was it. Look Kurt jus-"  
"But there's something else."  
"What is it?"  
"It's about Blaine's brother, Cooper."  
"What about him?"  
"He's dying Finn..."

Finn had to take a moment of silence to let this sink in.  
"And... why does this concern me?"  
"Because I told Puck this yesterday..."  
"Ok... aaannnddd?"

"And Cooper is Puck's ex-boyfriend."


	8. Wedding Date

Blaine rolled over when his door opened.  
Kurt smiled at him.  
"Hey..." Kurt said in a soft voice.  
"Hey..." Blaine replied.  
"Why are you still in bed?"  
Blaine shrugged and rolled back over so that his back was to Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and set his phone on the nightstand and crawled into Blaine's bed. He wrapped an arm around Blaine.  
No sooner did he open his mouth to speak, his cell started ringing.  
He picked it up, annoyed as fuck.  
"What is it Puck?" He grumbled. Blaine could only hear mumbling on the other end of the line.  
"Ok." Kurt replied.

...

"So?"

...

"I can't fix that!"

...

"Why not ask my dad?"

...

"You're not serious are you?"

...

Kurt sighed. "Whatever. Figure it out yourself then."

...

"Look, I have everything planned out and I'm going to meet with Brittany and Santana tomorrow to start their plans because you two and Quinn and Rachel have kept me delayed. I finally finished the plans for Quinn and Rachel's wedding, and I'm just waiting for a date. And your family guest list and a date from you two as well."

"That's great."

"Obviously."

"Why don't you ask Finn first?"

"Why not?"

"Oh... yeah, sorry about that. He was going to know sooner or later right?"

The voice on the other end began to rise.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well get him to talk to you then, I don't know everything!"

"Just wave some Mac N' Cheese in front of his face or something..." Kurt growled, hanging up the phone.  
"Sorry about that..." He whispered to Blaine. Blaine didn't respond.  
"You know, you can't ignore me forever..."  
"I know..." Blaine whispered.  
"Then why are you ignoring me?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's neck. He shuddered.  
"Don't tempt me..." Blaine said with a smirk.  
"Don't tempt you with what? I'm just being my normal self." Kurt said innocently.  
"Baby Penguin Time?" Blaine asked, his smirk growing.  
"Unless you would prefer to watch an old movie with my dad tonight since I have no excuse not to go yet and would ultimately drag you with me, then yes. Baby Penguin Time."  
Blaine rolled back over and pinned Kurt down. Kurt giggled as Blaine attacked his neck.


	9. The Ex II

Puck walked up behind Finn and leaned on the back of the lounge chair. Finn was watching some documentary.  
"I didn't know you liked this shit." Puck said thoughtfully.  
"That's because I don't. It's all bullshit."  
"Then why are you watching it?"  
"Cause' I can."  
"Are you ok?"  
"Fine."  
"But you won't talk to me."  
"And?"  
"And I'm concerned."  
"About?"  
"Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you?"  
"Not directly. But yes."  
Puck sighed heavily. "Is this about Cooper?"  
Finn stayed silent.  
"Should I take that as a yes?" Puck asked.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn questioned.  
Puck shrugged. "I didn't think it was important. And besides, Cooper isn't even out yet. Only me, Blaine, Kurt, and now you, know that he's gay."  
"You still could have told me." Finn scowled.  
"And how would I bring it up to you? Just be like, 'Oh, hey Finn, just so you know I dated Cooper Anderson.' or like, 'Do you know Blaine's brother Cooper? He's gay. How do I know, I fucked him.'?"  
"You fucked him too?!" Finn snarled.  
"NO!" Puck said, laughing. "It was an example."  
"Well I didn't like THAT example." Finn spat.  
"Obviously not..."


	10. Two Months Later

_*Two months later*_

With Blaine finally opening up again and coming out of his funk, Finn finally cracking down on Puck about picking a date, and both Brittany and Santana's and Quinn and Rachel's weddings right around the corner; Kurt couldn't tell what way was up or what way was down.

"You guys ready for this?" Kurt asked the two couples that stood before him. They all smiled and let out their cheers. Kurt laughed.  
"Alright, now," He began. "For you two," He gestured at Santana and Brittany. "You both plan to wear tuxedos and plan to attend Quinn and Rachel's wedding only hours after yours. So after your wedding, you two are going to go straight to the back room to change into your party outfits. Once your changed you will meet everyone in the dining hall for the toast to your future. And have two hours to chat before you have to run back and change into your fresh tuxedos for Quinn and Rachel's wedding. When you guys get back," He turned to Quinn and Rachel. "You two are going to run to get ready for your own wedding."  
They all nodded in usion.  
"Good. So that's all cleared."  
He looked at his notes.  
"And after the reception for Quinn and Rachel's wedding, all of you are going to change into the comfortable clothes of which you chose and leave in two separate limos to head to your chosen honeymoon vacation spots."  
They giggled.  
"And you have exactly two months before you are to return for Puck and Finn's wedding."  
They seemed to mentally take note of this, as they all looked thoughtful for a moment. As if thinking about all that they could do in two months.  
"And when you get back you will only have six hours to get ready for their wedding."  
"Why only six hours?" Quinn asked.  
"Because they only flight running that day that could take you back by then only gives you six hours before the wedding."  
"What do you mean?" Santana asked.  
"They plane booked to fly you back is only making that ONE trip. And that is the time scheduled for the plane to take it's leave."  
Kurt paused for a moment to wait for more questions. When none came, he continued on.  
"You will meet me and Blaine once you land, and from there we will all ride another limo to our destination and prepare. However, you girls will finish your preparations with Blaine, Sugar and Tina, because I have to join Mercedes, Unique and Artie to finish the last minute decorations. Puck and Finn will show up separately only a half hour before the wedding. Santana and Britt, you two are going to lead Finn to Unique and Sugar for his preparations. Rachel and Quinn, you two will be leading Puck. You'll have to meet them outside at the designated times. Once they are where they need to be, all of you meet back in the Dining hall."  
"What will we be doing then?" Rachel asked.  
"You'll just chat until it's time to take your seats for the wedding."  
"Oh." Rachel replied.  
"Any questions?"  
No one answered.  
"Good." Kurt said with a confident smile.


	11. Breakfast

Finn opened his eyes slowly, feeling his body slowly awaken, even as his mind stayed asleep. Tan skin revealed itself as his eyes adjusted.  
"Hey, you're awake." Puck said with a smile. Finn shifted his head to look up at Puck. The muscles in his face tingled as he formed a sleepy grin.  
"I guess so..." He murmured.  
"How'd you sleep?" Puck asked.  
"Good."  
"Well, I'm glad." Puck ruffled his hair. Finn wrinkled his nose in response. "You hungry?"  
"A little." Finn said just as his stomach rumbled. Puck chuckled and shifted underneath Finn. He whimpered and Puck frowned in concern.  
"You ok baby?" Puck asked.  
"Don't leave."  
"But I'm going to go make breakfast."  
"It'll be cold..." Finn whined. Puck laughed.  
"Well if you get up and put on some pants then you won't be cold." He said, pulling away from Finn to get dressed despite Finn's protests.


	12. Surgery II

Blaine sat in the waiting room, tapping his foot anxiously. He hadn't told Kurt that this was coming up today, he knew that Kurt had to finish some last minute preparations for the upcoming weddings. He only had two days to finish everything before he had to endure a day with two different weddings, and change the decorations and everything inbetween. Blaine helped as much as he could, even though he didn't understand much of what Kurt said. And that was when Kurt would accept his help. He mostly just like to do all the planning on his own.  
Blaine looked up at the clock. _4:47pm_.  
His appointment was supposed to have begun almost ten minutes ago.

_4:52pm_

"Blaine?" A Nurse called out to the people in the waiting room. Blaine looked up, his heart stopping.  
"That would be me." He said as he shakily stood to his feet.  
"Right this way." She said, leading him through a door and down a long hallway.

Blaine felt like he was in one of those cheesy Doctor movies. Where the patient's family member match underwent surgery to help them.  
Only in the movies the family member match always died...


	13. Surgery III

Sitting in the operating room was proving to be the LONGEST wait for a doctor in the history of Blaine's life. His hands were shaking and the room seemed colder and brighter than it really was.

His phone dinged and he jumped at good foot or two in the air. Taking his phone out of his pocket, and almost dropping it, he stared at the text.

_Hey, what's up? Kurt said you were at the Doctors. You ain't sick, are ya? ~Puck_

Blaine stared at it for a few minutes at most.

_Hey, you there? ~Puck_

_Yeah, I'm here. ~Blaine_

_What's going on? ~Puck_

_Why do you care? ~Blaine_

_Because when Kurt called to tell Finn, he started freaking out. You're like family to him, so that makes you family to me. Now c'mon, Kurt spared us the details, could YOU tell us what's going down? Seriously, you guys are freaking us out here! ~Puck_

Blaine sighed. He knew that this was coming. He hated it, but it was he was going to have to tell everyone what was going on. And he knew that Puck would want to know. But it was going to be a long story, and Puck wasn't going to like it.

Blaine considered not answering. Just turning off his phone and pretending he never got a text. But Puck would know that Blaine was hiding something from him and Finn if he did so. And that was just as bad as outright telling him.

So Blaine began feverishly typing out a long text, explaining everything. Starting with his surgery and his brother fighting for his life. It was a moment where he felt completely vulnerable. He hated this feeling, but he knew it was necessary.

Sending his text message proved to be harder than he thought too. He felt relieved to be able to get some of that dull weight off of his shoulders and have more people share that weight with him.

But he felt miserable because of the whole thing. Because of how he knew Puck would react. Because he knew that Kurt would be freaking out right now, knowing that he wasn't allowed into the operating room like he wanted to be.

It broke Blaine's heart to be the center of hurt for everyone around him.

Puck stared at his phone for a few long, silent minutes. Finn watched him, searching his reaction.

"What is it?" Finn asked. Puck shook his head and handed Finn his phone.

"It's not right..." He muttered to himself. "Cooper isn't the best kid... but he was still a good person. Why does he have to suffer like this? And why should Blaine have to endanger himself?"

"Maybe it's the only way..." Finn said bitterly. Puck shrugged.

"It's still not fair.."

"Life isn't fair Puck."

"I don't care. It's not right! Haven't Blaine and Cooper gone through enough?! Look at all they've been through because of their parents?!"

"I know, babe, I know. But-"

"But nothing! This isn't fair and-"

"AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX IT?!" Finn yelled, catching Puck by surprise. "What the fuck are you going to do?! What can ANYONE do?! We can't change their past! We can't stop this from happening!"

Puck stared, dumbfounded. Finn took a calming breath, taking a moment to collect himself.

"Puck..." He began again. "I know how you feel. This bothers me just as much as it bothers you. However, we can't change anything. And we can't HIDE from the fact that this is a reality! As much as I-we'd-love to laugh this off like it's nothing, we can't. Because this is REAL, Puck. This IS happening. And there is nothing we can do but hope that everything works out for Blaine and Cooper, despite their past. Despite their current situation and the fact that Blaine and Cooper aren't really close. We have to hope that they both make it through this, and unfortunately, that's ALL we can do..."

Puck gaped at him for a few moments, trying to find something to say back. When the words never came, he just walked over and hugged Finn tightly.

"Life sucks." Puck muttered, his voice muffled as he spoke into Finn's shoulder.

"Yeah." Finn replied with a small chuckle. "I know."


End file.
